El Vapor
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: —Pero vi algo, papá—exclamó el muchacho al ver que su padre reanudaba sus planes de entrenar. —Vi una luz verde y la tía Gure no estaba, al menos no la vi ahí…


_Esta es mi entrada para el concurso del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfic de Dragon ball" en facebook y que tiene por requisito ser una historia de Suspenso entre Trunks y Tarble. Para escribirla tuve que ir a la definición de suspenso para no equivocarme y espero no haberlo hecho, me costó demasiado idear una trama en la que estuvieran estos dos y que fuera algo original. Espero que lo disfruten._

**El Vapor**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

—¡Cállate!—se oyó el legendario príncipe en la mesa y todos obedecieron. De no ser porque tenían invitados en la cena, Bulma habría mandado a callar a Vegeta también, pero la terrícola se contuvo mientras les daba un vistazo a Tarble y su extraña esposa en busca de algún sentimiento herido. Sólo Gure estaba conmocionada y el esposo de ésta simplemente dejó el tenedor que tenía alzado sobre el plato mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y aguardaba. Parecía estar acostumbrado a los arrebatos y al genio del que había sido su hermano y Bulma se aclaró la garganta para aguardar también. Miró a Trunks encogido de hombros por su regaño y abrió la boca para decir algo pero su esposo la interrumpió antes. —Estoy cansado de tus tonterías, Trunks.

—Perdón, papá…—dijo Trunks sin levantar la cabeza y su padre gruñó, el puño que había usado para golpear la mesa al increpar al curioso de su hijo se estrujó bajo el guante hasta que le crujieron los huesos y se levantó sin aguantarse a sí mismo. Vegeta desapareció bajo el manto de oscuridad que ofrecía el pasillo y sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más tenues conforme se iba alejando. Nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que no hubo más ruido que el silencio y Bulma se arrimó en la mesa para levantar los platos vacíos, forzando una sonrisa para ayudar a calmar los ánimos.

—¿Quién quiere algo más? —miró a Gure con una sonrisa y dos platos sucios en cada mano. —¿Más agua con azúcar? ¿No? —la alienígena se apresuró a negar con la cabeza de cebolla que tenía y le insinuó una sonrisa a su concuñada. Bulma apiló los platos rápidamente y sonrió derrotada. —Aun no me acostumbro a que sólo tomes agua con azúcar…

—La raza de Gure no necesita de alimentos para subsistir—se apresuró a decir amablemente el esposo y su voz le dio un efecto analgésico a la alienígena que se relajó después del evento con Vegeta. Gure sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.

—Vaya, realmente son una pareja dispareja—añadió la esposa de Vegeta con una sonrisa cansada y su cuñado se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Bulma se rió suavemente mientras se alejaba hasta el lavadero para dejar los platos que había apilado para lavarlos después, cuando volvió a la mesa para recoger más se acercó a su hijo para susurrarle al oído.—No es tu culpa que tu padre esté de malhumor, Trunks. Su hermano llegó de la nada, es natural que esté así de molesto.

—Yo sólo quería saber sobre el tío Tarble—respondió él con un susurro y miró a su madre con culpa. Bulma le dio unas palmadas en la espalda dando una sonrisa y dejó más platos en el lavadero.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Trunks—replicó amablemente el tío con una sonrisa y Trunks sintió como su madre le revolvía el cabello lila.

—Déjalo para mañana, Trunks. Tus tíos deben descansar—replicó Bulma para pesar de su hijo y se dirigió a la pareja alienígena. —Les mostraré su habitación en cuanto termine. El ala sur de la Corporación está alejada del bullicio de la ciudad y podrán descansar con tranquilidad. Sus naves estarán listas para mañana pero pueden quedarse cuanto quieran.

—Sería un placer pero no creo que a mi hermano le agrade nuestra presencia por mucho tiempo—respondió el muchacho con gentileza y Bulma comenzó a reír.

—Tu hermano puede opinar lo que quiera pero es mi casa y son mis invitados.

* * *

Trunks siempre había sido un chico muy travieso, y al entrar en el ala sur de la Corporación Cápsula no fue la excepción. Sigiloso, se adentró en los pasillos que antes no eran más que pasillos y que ahora le parecían terrenos inexplorados. El pequeño príncipe había esperado hasta la madrugada para entrar a esos recorridos invadidos por la penumbra, a los infinitos espacios salpicados por estancias y piezas vacías. Bulma ocupaba esa ala para las visitas pero siempre terminaban siendo almacenes de proyectos fallidos o parados de ella misma o de su padre. Vegeta, en cambio, las usaba para acumular los androides de combate que estropeaba y que esperaba que su esposa los reparara. Bulma ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar la chatarra que acumulaba su marido con riguroso cariño y le pedía que las dejara en aquella habitación vacía o en la estancia en la que tenía aquel prototipo de la otra vez, porque después ella misma iría a repararlos y se quedaban ahí hasta que alguien se dignaba a botar la chatarra a la basura.

Trunks daba pasos pequeños y pausados, sabía que no debía levitar porque su tío llevaba su rastreador a todas partes y disfrazó su _ki_ para evitarse problemas. Había acompañado a su madre a llevar a sus invitados a su habitación para memorizar el trayecto y sus obstáculos para no hacer el ruido de la torpeza y se despidió de sus tíos con celeridad para que durmieran lo más pronto posible. Ahora su curiosidad lo había de vuelto ahí y no comprendió por qué no había esperado hasta la mañana.

Se sorprendió cuando vio una luz verde salir de la puerta entreabierta de sus tíos. Al ver por la ranura brillante que se formaba entre la pared y la puerta, Trunks encontró a su tío tendido boca arriba sobre la cama y sin la armadura. No parecía estar despierto pero tampoco estaba dormido… buscó a la esposa extraña con ansiedad pero la ranura no le permitía una vista panorámica de la habitación y volcó su poca concentración en buscar su _ki_. La luz verde comenzó a palpitar levemente precedido de un sonido profundo que Trunks fácilmente pudo escuchar más alto que sus propios pensamientos. Sin saber por qué se puso nervioso, y sabiéndose ilícito, se olvidó del _ki_ que no lograba encontrar y miró una vez más hacia la habitación para encontrarse con un par de ojos que remplazaban el paisaje que había visto segundos antes. Era poco lo que veía de la figura que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, el ser estaba cubierto de penumbra y sus ojos brillantes lo miraban de las alturas. Era escamoso y de lengua bífida, siempre olfateando el aire con leves lengüeteos.

Trunks ahogó un grito al echarse para atrás y desde el interior de la habitación observó cómo su tío se incorporaba de la cama todavía sumido en su trance y el animal cerró de un portazo la habitación para dejarlo en total oscuridad.

El híbrido se quedó en el pasillo unos momentos para escuchar lo que pasaba, si su tío gritaba por ayuda, si lo asesinaban mientras él estaba tendido en el suelo con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda…

* * *

Trunks se sentó derecho en su asiento cuando sintió que su padre aparecería por la cocina y su madre lo observó un momento para después mirar a la puerta, Vegeta no tardó en presentarse y Bulma sacó un cuenco de la cocina y le llenó el fondo con pastillas de muchos colores, lo metió dos segundos a un horno y cuando lo sacó tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para sostener toda la comida que había aparecido como por arte de magia. Tarble apareció de la nada y sujetó el cuenco como si fuera una pluma y la dejó en la mesa en donde ya se encontraba acomodándose su concuñada sobre la pila de cojines que había dejado sobre su asiento.

—Muchas gracias, Tarble. Eres muy atento—dijo Bulma mientras le daba una mirada a su esposo quien nunca se dignaba a ayudarle. —Ya sé de dónde sacó la amabilidad mi hijo.

—Al contrario, Trunks ha salido a ti, Bulma.—Tarble sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a su esposa. Tanto Bulma como su hijo se habían ruborizado y Trunks buscó a su padre a su lado, había puesto mala cara y dio un gruñido de desprecio antes de ponerse a comer lo que su hermano había llevado a la mesa. Gure dejó un brazo bajo la mesa y a Trunks no le fue difícil entender que lo tenía desdeñado. Estaba petrificado y aunque su cuerpecito se moviera, el brazo se mantenía como una piedra. Su tío parecía darse cuenta de aquello y le prestaba más atención de lo usual, tomando el vaso pesado para sólo uno de sus brazos y ayudándola a tomar su agua dulce. Trunks se sintió culpable, el animal que había visto en la habitación de sus tíos seguramente era el causante del brazo herido.

—¿Hay algo malo con tu brazo, Gure?—preguntó Bulma sin apartar la mirada al brazo paralizado de la alienígena. Tanto Tarble como su esposa se tensaron pero fue ella quien pareció tener la calma más imperturbable.

—Debe haber pasado algo anoche mientras dormía, no es nada—sonrió mientras hablaba como hormiga e involuntariamente trató de usar el brazo inmóvil, sólo logrando mover el hombro y derramar la mitad del vaso de agua dulce.

—Puedo revisarlo si gustas, no seré médico pero tengo la tecnología y los conocimientos para estudiarte—a Trunks le dio un escalofrío, su madre parecía estar más interesada en estudiar a Gure que sanarla. El chico miró a su padre para que interfiriera pero simplemente observaba con el ceño fruncido, masticando con fuerza y casi con furia. A Trunks le dio otro escalofrío, seguramente Vegeta quería que se marcharan antes de infectarlos con alguna enfermedad extraterrestre.

—¡No! No será necesario. El agua con azúcar siempre ayuda a Gure a recuperarse de sus lesiones—dijo el esposo, su sobrino pensó que Tarble había adivinado las intenciones de Bulma para convertir a su esposa en un ratón de laboratorio. Después lo pensó mejor y se aventuró a imaginar que tenían escondido a aquel ser extraterrestre en la habitación y no querían que los descubrieran. Quizás lo habían traído sin percatarse y no querían ganarse el odio de Vegeta como ya parecía que hacía.

El desayuno fue breve en comparación a la cena del día anterior y las conversaciones sucedían solamente entre Bulma y Tarble, Gure apenas hablaba y se limitaba a beber pequeños sorbos de un vaso de agua con azúcar. Vegeta engullía, Trunks comía en silencio sintiéndose infinitamente culpable y lleno por el secreto que llevaba a cuestas, tenía que contárselo a alguien.

Vegeta no tardó en terminar de comer y se levantó de la mesa con un bufido con la intención de irse a entrenar, Trunks quiso seguirlo.

—Trunks, pensé que querías hablar con tu tío—le recordó su madre con curiosidad y el chico de pelo lavanda se encogió de hombros.

—Debo ir a entrenar. Lo siento—y se fue corriendo. Alcanzó a su padre con celeridad y entraron en silencio a la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta no dio indicios de haberlo visto hasta que la cámara pitó antes de teñirse de un rojo oscuro y que aumentara la gravedad.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Trunks? Hoy entrenaré duro, no te recomiendo que te quedes conmigo—dijo Vegeta sin siquiera verlo y Trunks se encogió de hombros por enésima vez. La culpabilidad lo tiraba hacia abajo.

—Debo decirte algo, papá. Creo que hice algo que no debía…—comenzó con miedo, temía más de los castigos de él que los que le daba Bulma y era porque casi nunca lo hacía, siempre terminaba moliéndolo a golpes cuando se enfadaba y si llegaba al extremo de castigarlo era porque realmente la había cagado. Siguió con su explicación cuando comprendió que su padre perdía interés en lo que decía y se daba vuelta para ignorarlo. —Ayer fui a la habitación de los tíos, muy de noche, madrugada quizás… Vi al tío Tarble tendido sobre su cama, no estaba dormido, era como un trance y la tía Gure…—un bufido de intranquilidad se arrastró fuera de la garganta de Vegeta y Trunks paró de improviso, esperando un regaño.

—No deberías espiar a la gente, Trunks—dijo Vegeta después de una larga pausa de incomodidad, Trunks habría esperado ese comentario de parte de su madre y de Vegeta un golpe, retrocedió levemente con extrañeza.

—Pero vi algo, papá—exclamó el muchacho al ver que su padre reanudaba sus planes de entrenar. —Vi una luz verde y la tía Gure no estaba, al menos no la vi ahí… Vi otro ser con el tío Tarble…

—Tarble siempre ha sido extraño, con sólo mirar a su esposa queda a la vista. —Vegeta replicó sin prestar atención a su hijo y con la intención de zanjar el tema. Trunks se encogió de hombros con pesar. —Ahora déjame entrenar si sólo piensas estorbar.

Sin saber cómo, Trunks recibió un portazo de lleno en la cara y se vio fuera de la cámara de gravedad que hacía mucho tiempo que ya tenía un lugar dentro de la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

Se inquietó cuando se hizo de noche y comprendió que no había hecho nada. Su madre le informó que sus tíos se irían la mañana siguiente de vuelta a su planeta y quizás no volvería a verlos aunque Tarble negaba aquella premonición. Trunks dio vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el suelo, esos ojos reptiles los veía cada vez que cerraba los suyos y la imagen de su tío yaciendo aturdido sobre la cama lo hacían sentir culpable. Resolvió salir de la cama y tomar la ruta que había seguido en la madrugada anterior, en donde encontró a su tío en una situación extraña, la luz verde y la figura de reptil.

En pijama caminó en la oscuridad tropezándose como no lo había hecho el día anterior, quiso arrepentirse muchas veces al sentirse escuchado pero ninguna de la infinidad de veces que se lo dijo, se hizo caso. Llegó a la habitación de sus tíos y como lo recordaba, la luz verde estaba palpitando tenuemente junto a un sonido profundo. Armándose de valor, aspiró profundo, se sorbió la nariz y sacó el pecho.

Se acercó a la ranura que lo invitaba a asomarse, pegó la mejilla a la madera de la puerta y abrió bien su ojo antes de que se le acostumbrara la vista. Ahí estaba su tío, tendido sobre la cama en su aturdimiento mirando al techo. Su armadura yacía en el suelo y el vapor de piel hacía una nube verde en su alrededor. Trunks pensó que estaba drogado y se aventuró a abrir un poco la ranura, lo haría suave y lento para que el sonido de la puerta no fuera del todo audible y entonces lo vio. El cuerpo de Gure estaba en la parte de la habitación que no logró ver la noche anterior pero antes de hacer algo el reptil estaba nuevamente frente a él con la intención de cerrar de un portazo la habitación.

—No—fue lo único que atinó a decir el muchacho con una mano sobre la puerta para evitar que la cerrara y el animal se erizó, unas escamas de la espalda se levantaron mientras daba un siseo extenso. Tarble despertó de su ensueño y se comenzó a mover como si tuviera frío, el animal se volteó a verlo y luego a Trunks. Al chico le pareció que estaba debatiéndose en lo que debía hacer, si echar al intruso o seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con su tío.

El animal reptó por el suelo y se subió a Tarble por las piernas que caían de la cama, su cola se mecía como la de un gato enojado. Abrió la boca y de ella le salió un vapor verde que tumbó nuevamente a Tarble en la cama. El aturdimiento del _saiyan_ lo hizo murmurar cosas que Trunks no logró comprender y sus ojos bailaban entre el sueño y la lucidez.

Trunks llevó la mirada a su tío y después hacia el cuerpo desdeñado de Gure, quizás cuánto tiempo llevaba muerta. Empezó por gatear, abrumado por la extrañeza de la situación y cuando se sintió un poco más poderoso, se puso de pie. Tomó por la cola al animal antes de que terminara su ritual del vapor denso y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Tarble se atoró con aire y se incorporó de golpe de su trance, vio a Trunks, al animal, luego a Gure.

—¡Tío!—gritó el sobrino angustiado con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos azules. Tarble se llevó una mano a la boca antes de dar un salto hacia su esposa… la reptil.

—Gure…Despierta. —El saiyan tomó la cabeza del animal entre sus manos y la acarició con una mano enguantada. Trunks abrió los ojos con incredulidad y observó como el animal gruñó con suavidad, casi como un ronroneo. Sin que su tío se volteara a verlo, Trunks se escabulló hasta donde estaba el cuerpo que había visto y para su sorpresa, no era más que un envoltorio escamoso y frágil que se despedazó al momento de alzarlo para verlo mejor. —Mi querida Gure…—le susurró el soldado esperando a que su esposa le respondiera sus palabras de amor y el reptil pestañeó un par de veces antes de sacudir con fuerza la cabeza para ponerse de pie. Sobre sus cuatro patas.

—Tío, yo no sabía… No quise…—Trunks no encontraba las palabras correctas para justificar el maltrato hacia su tía política y después de varias vacilaciones se encogió de hombros. —¿Cómo está la tía Gure?

—Se pondrá bien—declaró simplemente el _saiyan_ puro admirando el porte de su esposa, parada sobre dos patas era mucho más alta que él y le pasó una mano sobre el lomo que se movió como una onda que murió con una curva coqueta en la punta. —Sólo quiero saber qué era lo que hacías a esta hora por aquí—su voz era amable pero Trunks pudo entrever un dejo de enojo que se colaba en su tono.

—Yo… no lo sé… Ayer pensé que estabas siendo atacado por un enemigo nuevo…—el semblante de Tarble se sorprendía y luego hacía una mueca molesta, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Después de un momento, Trunks comprendió que su tío se había avergonzado. —No era mi intención espiarlos pero no vi nada… ¿Qué es el vapor que te echaba en la cara?

—¡Dijiste que no viste nada! —la cara enrojecida de Tarble se le plantaba al frente y Trunks bajó la mirada con culpa. Su tío se aclaró la garganta una vez que comprendió el arrebato que había protagonizado y cerró los ojos con pesar. —La raza de Gure es transformista, su forma más poderosa es la que ves ahora y la que usa normalmente es la que ocupa menos de su energía y la más fácil de llevar… Existen ocasiones en las que Gure debe cambiar su piel y desde ayer comenzó la muda—omitió todo lo referente al vapor verde. Trunks se cruzó de brazos sin entender.

—Entonces no estabas siendo atacado—analizó el chiquillo sacando a Tarble de sus casillas. El animal que era su tía miró con los ojos reptiles a su esposo y abrió la boca para gruñir con fuerza mientras una cresta móvil le sobresalía de la cabeza en un gesto enfadado. Tarble amansó a la criatura con una mano y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—Trunks, te tendré que pedir que te retires, mi esposa y yo debemos descansar—dijo con toda la intención de que su enfado pasara percibido y Trunks soltó un bufido mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida. Cuando quiso darse vuelta para decir una última cosa la puerta se le cerró en la nariz.

—Para qué si se la pasarán durmiendo todo el viaje…—se quejó para sí sabiéndose solo.

—_Te sigo escuchando, sobrino._ —la voz de Tarble sonó amortiguada pero bastó para que el chiquillo saliera corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Cuando las naves brillaron como dos estrellas rojas en el cielo, Trunks corrió dentro de la Corporación sobrepasado por el rollo de su tío y suspiró aliviado cuando Tarble decidió no hablar de lo sucedido con sus padres. Seguramente si su madre se hubiese enterado, él no pasaría del castigo monumental que le correspondía. Pero su padre…

—Papá, tú has conocido muchas razas durante tu vida fuera de la Tierra, ¿verdad? —su padre no dijo nada pero en su lenguaje propio, el no decir nada era un sí. Trunks siguió divagando en voz alta. —Y seguramente has visto a algunas razas transformistas como lo era Freezer, ¿no? —Aquello no pareció agradarle a Vegeta quien frunció el ceño con odio puro.

—¿A qué es lo que quieres llegar con todo esto, mocoso? —se dignó a hablar el príncipe de todos los _saiyan_ y Trunks sonrió al saberlo interesado en sus preguntas aparentemente vagas.

—¿Qué significa que te tiren vapor en la cara? —Trunks buscó una respuesta en la expresión enfadada de su padre pero no logró ver algo en especial. —Vapor verde… Específicamente un animal como un lagarto…

—¿Y cómo voy a saber yo? —Vegeta se alejó del lugar sin entender lo que sucedía con su hijo y Trunks prontamente trotó hasta que quedó junto a él de nuevo.

—Pero papá, vi a la tía Gure en su verdadera forma, es un reptil muy grande, y le estaba tirando vapor verde en la cara al tío Tarble—hizo una pausa para respirar. —Ya te lo había contado, estaban en la cama y ella le tiraba su aliento mientras él estaba como dormido…

—Trunks—la voz de Vegeta salió contenida, parecía estar a punto de explotar en ira. —Cállate, lo sabrás cuando seas grande.

—Osea sí sabes que significa—increpó el chiquillo con astucia y Vegeta enseñó los dientes al gruñir sonoramente. Con los puños apretados, Vegeta encaró a su hijo con la cara roja de ira.

—Tarble siempre ha sido extraño, su esposa es extraña y hacen cosas extrañas. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás su aliento sabe a rosas y follan con la boca—Vegeta casi gritó y sus tonos bailaban entre lo irónico y lo enfadado, aspiró e inspiró un par de veces y se alejó caminando con los dientes rechinando por lo insoportable que podía ser su hijo.

Trunks se quedó ahí, sin las energías de seguir preguntando y cuando fue más grande, con una rubia coqueta sobre él lo comprendió. Los besos que recibía él en su adultez más temprana eran los mismos que recibía su tío con el aliento de Gure, la reptil. No tenía idea si el vapor verde tenía esporas o feromonas pero se aventuró a pensar que sí. Tampoco supo si sus tíos sólo llegaban a esa etapa o si había otra que no había logrado ver, y esperaba que las terrícolas tuvieran una forma más poderosa como la tenía Gure.


End file.
